Troubleshooting
Magic “Catch All”: Verify Shadowrun Returns Steam instructions: # Exit and re-open Steam # Open Steam to the Game Library # Right/Cmd click on Shadowrun Returns # Click on “Properties” # Select the “Local Files” tab # Press the “Verify Integrity of Game Cache…” button # Launch Shadowrun Returns DRM-Free instructions: Please follow the instructions for uninstalling and reinstalling Shadowrun Returns. Uninstall/Reinstall Shadowrun Returns Steam instructions: # Exit and re-open Steam # Open Steam to the Game Library # Right/Cmd click on Shadowrun Returns # Click on “Delete Local Content…” # Wait for uninstall to finish # Click on “Install” # Launch Shadowrun Returns DRM-Free instructions: # Navigate to your Shadowrun Returns save game location (http://shadowrun-returns.wikispaces.com/Game+File+Locations+by+OS) # Move all of your save game files OUT of the Saves folder and to a different folder (for backup purposes.) # Delete the Shadowrun Returns folder from your install location # Download Shadowrun Returns from Humble or GoG # Unzip or Install Shadowrun Returns to location of choice # Navigate to your Shadowrun Returns save game location (http://shadowrun-returns.wikispaces.com/Game+File+Locations+by+OS) # Move all of your save game files from your backup folder INTO ".../Shadowrun Returns/Saves" folder How to clear UGC from Shadowrun Returns # Exit and re-open Steam # Open the Steam workshop under Shadowrun Returns # Click on “Subscribed Items” # Click on “Unsubscribe” on each item listed # Locate any previously downloaded UGC files (http://shadowrunreturns.wikispaces.com/Game+File+Locations+by+OS) # Delete any UGC files found in previous steps # Verify Shadowrun Returns # Launch Shadowrun Returns # Open the NEW GAME menu and verify that both “Shadowrun: Dragonfall” and “The Dead Man’s Switch” are displayed in yellow with a star next to them. If this is not the case, there is still more UGC you will need to find and delete. How to enable Steam sync # Exit and re-open Steam # Open Steam to the Game Library # Click on Steam in the upper left corner of Steam # Select "Settings" # Switch to the "Cloud" tab # Make sure that the "Enable Steam Cloud synchronization for applications which support it" is checked # Click on "OK" # Right/Cmd click on Shadowrun Returns # Click on “Properties” # Select the “Updates” tab # Make sure the "Enable Steam Cloud" checkbox is checked. # Allow Steam to perform a sync, or attempt to force a Steam sync by Verifying Shadowrun Returns # Launch Shadowrun Returns How to resync save games # Exit and re-open Steam # Open Steam to the Game Library # Right/Cmd click on Shadowrun Returns # Click on “Properties” # Select the “Updates” tab # Make sure the "Enable Steam Cloud" checkbox is checked. # Navigate to your Shadowrun Returns save game location (http://shadowrun-returns.wikispaces.com/Game+File+Locations+by+OS) # Move all of your save game files OUT of the ".../remote/saves" folder and to a different folder (for backup purposes.) # Fully quit and then restart Steam, and wait for Shadowrun Returns to finish syncing. This should re-sync all of your save game files from Steam cloud. # Load your save game and then immediately use "Restart Level" from the PDA menu. A patch has fixed an issue but I still see it # Exit and re-open Steam # Verify Shadowrun Returns to ensure that you have the latest patch # Load your save game and then immediately use "Restart Level" from the PDA menu. # If you are still encountering the issue, please report the issue (see Reporting an Issue section) How to disable the Steam Overlay # Exit and re-open Steam # Open Steam to the Game Library # Right/Cmd click on Shadowrun Returns # Click on “Properties” # Ensure that the"Enable the Steam Overlay..." box is unchecked. # Launch Shadowrun Returns Advanced Troubleshooting: Dead Mans Switch Blurry portraits or other graphics. If you are experiencing portraits or prop blurry-ness, then you may need to change the quality settings of your graphics card. Most graphic cards will have some performance v.s. quality settings, and you may be able to turn these settings to quality or raise them from the lowest setting to provide more crisp images in game. How to access the settings for your graphics card is different for each OS and graphics card, if you require any assistance in locating or changing these settings please contact info@hbs-studios.com and we will do our best to help you resolve this issue. AUDIO PROBLEMS - Audio crashes and stutters when exiting the game: If you're experiencing some audio hiccups / dropped frames, please try this workaround, while we work on a fix for a future update. Add the following to the launch options (right- or cmd-click 'Shadowrun Returns' in your Steam Library and select 'Properties'): -force-gfx-st (for the curious: the dropped frames are caused by some sort of multi-threaded processing bug with the Unity framework renderer. This command line parameter forces single-threaded processing and should fix the hitching without noticeably reducing performance.) If that doesn't work, this problem has been tracked down to the Asus Xonar DGX drivers enabling "GX Mode" which is their broken EAX compatibility module. Solution: Disable "GX Mode". The audio should crash when you exit the game. One solution for this is to update your drivers to Uni Xonar 1.70 and select the "Low DPC" version which disables GX Mode by default. RESOLUTION ISSUE - Game starting in an unsupported resolution: Double click the Shadowrun Returns application while holding down 'ctrl' (for Windows) or 'alt' (for Mac). This should open a configuration window where you can choose which resolution you wish to open the game at. CRASH ON STARTUP 'Mac:' Using Finder # Open up a new finder window # Push cmd + shift + g (all at the same time, a dialogue box should pop up) # Type in or copy and paste the following (without the quotes): "~/Library/Saved Application State" # Inside that folder there should be a folder with a name containing "Harebrained Schemes.Shadowrun" - DELETE IT! # Try loading Shadowrun Returns again; Hopefully it will work. - OR - If you'd prefer using Terminal # Open up Terminal, make sure you're in your home directory (if not, type in "cd ~" without the quotes) # Go to Library/Saved Application State/ - "cd Library/Saved\ Application\ State/" # Inside that folder there should be a folder with a name containing "Harebrained Schemes.Shadowrun" - DELETE IT! # Try loading Shadowrun Returns again; Hopefully it will work. Another startup issue on the Mac is users getting locked out after updating. This is caused by OSX losing the permissions to run the game, which causes Shadowrun Returns to launch as a black unresponsive window that will turn your mouse into the rainbow wheel. This window needs to be forced to close through Activity Monitor or another program that can force an application to close. Restoring application permissions for Mac. #Shut down Steam #In finder locate the Shadowrun.app #Right click on Shadowrun.app and hit 'show package contents' #Open Terminal (located in Applications/Utilities) #When the terminal window opens type: chmod 755 #Press space once #Drag and drop the Contents folder into the terminal window #Press enter #In your finder window open the Contents folder then open the MacOS folder #In the terminal window type: chmod 755 #Press space once #Drag and drop the Shadowrun file into the terminal window #Press enter. #Double click on Shadowrun.app to run Shadowrun Returns #Close and reopen Steam. =Reporting an issue= Please only report an issue if you have followed the all the basic troubleshooting steps and your issue is not resolved. # Open Debug mode via “'CTRL'+'F1'” or “'ALT'+'~'” # Press the “Debug” button # Press the “Dump” button # Create an email to: info@hbs-studios.com # Title the email with a brief description of the issue # Write a more detailed description of the issue including the steps that you have taken to reproduce or encounter the described issue. Include any and all steps that you have taken to resolve this issue. # Locate the “Dumpbox” folder next to the main Shadowrun Returns application (http://shadowrun-returns.wikispaces.com/Game+File+Locations+by+OS) # Attach the most recent “Capture.png”, “Console.txt”, “LogFile.txt”, and "LongAnalysis.txt" to the email. Please note that depending on the issue you are encountering it may be difficult for the Debug menu to open. If you are experiencing this please attempt to hold down the first key and repeatedly hit the second key until the command is registered.